1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a controlled device via a controller device by using a service of the controlled device in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of household electric appliances such as smart phones and smart televisions (TVs), for example, the sharing of services and applications between devices has become a very significant issue.
In a control technology using a network, a Remote Procedure Call (RPC) method is generally used. In the RPC method, a controller device and a controlled device communicate according to mutually agreed command regulations, and thus, the controller device controls the controlled device. In more detail, the controller device transmits a control command, and the controlled device receives the control command and executes a local service in response to the control command.
For example, in a Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), Universal Plug and Play (UPnP), or RPC-based technology, command information between a control point (CP) and a service device is shared based on an Extensible Markup Language (XML), and a control command is transmitted by using an XML-based Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP).
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram for describing a control method according to a general DLNA technology. A controller device performs a DLNA discovery process and obtains information regarding DLNA devices of a controlled device and services provided by the DLNA devices. The controller device may use or shared services provided by the controlled device by invoking actions defined in the services of the DLNA devices via a SOAP message.
However, the above-described RPC method only allows sharing of previously agreed upon services. That is, a controlled device may provide to a controller device only services previously agreed before products are released. For example, even in DLNA and UPnP technologies, since a controlled device may execute only actions defined according to a standard, various applications newly installed in the controlled device may not be controlled by the controller device. Accordingly, the controller device may not be able to use services of applications installed in the controlled device.